In industrial equipment, it is often necessary to intermittently vary the volume of a fluid such as hydraulic fluid or printing ink. By way of a specific example, in the case of printing ink, precise metering is desirable to ensure a quality printed image. A majority of existing printing equipment relies on ink metering systems that lack precision and user control and are reliant upon complicated adjustments to improve image quality. Moreover, many of the conventional valves are limited to relatively low operating pressures (e.g., pressures of only about 70-100 psi).
It would therefore be desirable to provide rotary fluid valves that address the various problems noted above with respect to conventional fluid delivery systems. It is toward fulfilling such needs that the present invention is directed.